warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwiklicht
Hallo allemaal! Jullie kennen mij vast wel, zo niet kijk dan uit je doppen en laat mij nooit jouw blote tenen zien (dit is een waarschuwing, geen bedreiging). Ik heb geen idee waarom ik dit doe noch waar ik mee bezig ben. Ik bedoel over acht dagen start school weer en ik begin opeens aan iets dat allang af had moeten zijn... Maar deze ochtend vond ik wat papieren... in mijn oude cursusblok met de verhaallijn hiervan er op........ Ik zou beter aan een nieuwe fanon beginnen maar daar ben ik te lui voor :D Ok, eigenlijk bepaald dude ik schrijf gewoon niet zo heel graag meer fanons en idk why, dat vraag ik mezelf nog steeds af maar......... ik schrijf niet graag meer fanons. Okki, ik zei dat ik geen idee heb waarom ik dit doe maar eigenlijk heb ik dat wel en dat zal ik jullie vertellen... Deze ochtend vond ik in mijn oude cursusblok de verhaallijn terug die ik in gedachten had voor dit verhaal (logisch). En ik voerde toen een oorlog met me zelf- die ging dus tussen 'Noor Doet Het' en 'Noor Skipt Het'.... Noor doet het: "Hmmm... ik vond het wel altijd heel erg leuk om aan te werken, jammer dat ik er niet mee doorging wegens school omdat alles daar perfect moet gaan naar mijn zin. Toen ik er aan begon dacht ik we gaan gewoon wat fantaseren maar vervolgens bedacht ik iets... Allemaal verloren moeite of wat?! Ik houd niet van verloren inspanningen :/" Noor skipt het: "Héé jochie! Waarom zou jij dat in godsnaam afmaken? Als je er aan begint herinner jezelf dan wel dat niemand het nog leest hé, noobie." "Klopt Noor Skipt Het! Wat zie je er btw weer goed uit vandaag. Idc dat niemand het nog leest ik wil het afmaken!!" "Ben je niet goed snik of zo? Ik ben overduidelijk het slimmere gedeelte van deze persoon... We zaten niet eens in de helft, er was noch schot wij rekken continu of vergat je dat soms?" "Rekken is leuk :P" Noor Skipt Het: "Dit boek is te dik en te veel werk om aan door te doen. Ik weet dat je ze wil afwerken omdat het vreselijk is al onze verloren moeite onafgewerkt te zien maar probeer anders 'Bloedvaren's Breuk' die was ook niet afgewerkt." "Geniaal plan Noor Skipt Het. Dat ga ik absoluut doen!" Noor Doet Het zoekt en zoekt naar haar verhaallijn die zij zich nog half herinnert, die vind ze niet. Zij besluit echter om het dan maar zonder te doen, maar dan... "Holy Moly! NEEEEEE! Te veel katten, wie is wiens partner en dit is de generatie voor die generatie en voor die en... WAAROM STAAN DIE STAMBOMEN OPGESLAGEN OP DIE PC DIE IS GECRASHT???!!!" Noor Skipt Het: "Ga je gang weer eens! 't Is al goed, wij zullen samen verder werken aan dat floepboek maar vanaf school weer begint gaat dat door en jij schrijft hier enkel aan als je... idk alle andere dingen gedaan hebt ofz. dus in de vakanties. Ooooo.... en vergeet absoluut niet dat het dingetje op word ietwat belangrijker is als dit en het voorrang krijgt op je tijd." "Okay Noor Skipt het ^-^ YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" Ziezo, nu weten jullie dus wat er om gaat in mijn hoofd_ Ik ga hier dus gewoon aan werken als zoals Noor Skipt Het al zei/d8 in mijn vrije tijd ofz. (ik heb geen vrije tijd btw) maar het moet ooit gewoon eens af geraken want anders flip ik. Me als ik op sterven lig: "Nee, nog niet! Ik moest nog dingen afwerken D""":" Hoofdstuk 34 Binnenkort...